The Microsoft® ActiveX® control is typically a programmable software component that may be used in software application development tools and software applications. Examples of the Microsoft® ActiveX® control include graph components that display data visually in the form of graphs, a component that imports an image file into a word processing document for example, Microsoft® Office Word, a stock ticker in a web page, a user interface component that displays time in a software application, audio player, video player or textbox. Microsoft® ActiveX® controls are typically reusable components that may be integrated with various software applications. Nevertheless, Microsoft® ActiveX® control typically operates only with Microsoft® operating systems such as Microsoft® Windows XP. It may not be possible to integrate them with applications that run on operating systems other than Microsoft® operating systems.
Service oriented architecture (SOA) supports the design, development, identification and consumption of standardized software services across an enterprise, thereby improving reusability and flexibility of software components. A SOA application typically runs on various operating systems. Hence, integrating Microsoft® ActiveX® control with the SOA application may not be a viable option.